


More than Friendship?

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: During dinner with Valtteri, Kimi ends up confessing his feelings for Sebastian.





	More than Friendship?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Prompted by CustardCreamies. Enjoy.

Valtteri frowned. He’d agreed to have dinner with his friend, but right now Kimi was being anything but sociable. He was clearly lost in thought and mulling over something but it was driving Valtteri bonkers. “Kimi…” He tried again.

“Hmm?”

“You’re very quiet.”

The elder Finn shrugged, staring back down at his food.

Valtteri sighed, his patience wearing thing. “Whatever is on your mind I’m here to talk about it.” He said. “Please don’t shut me out.”

Kimi sighed and glanced up at his friend. “I’m just confused about something.”

“Can I maybe help you?” He prompted.

“You’ll think I’m stupid…”

“Try me.” Valtteri said, looking at Kimi. “I know life is difficult but if something is bothering you this much it clearly means a lot to you and I would like to help.”

Kimi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He was in deep now. Valtteri wasn’t going to drop the subject. “Well…. I have feelings for someone…”

The Mercedes driver was quiet for a moment before giving Kimi a smile. “Do I know this person?”

He nodded.

“Do they know you like them?”

Kimi shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Do you want them to know?” He asked, watching the deflated look in Kimi’s eye.

“I don’t know….” Kimi admitted. “I’m not sure how he will react… I mean it’s not a good situation we are in if I tell him my feelings….”

Valtteri bit his lip. If it wasn’t a good situation, it had to be someone in Formula One, even within in the Ferrari team but he’d seen the looks Kimi had given a certain ‘friend’ and wondered if it was him. “Do you have a crush on Sebastian?”

Kimi froze. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of answer, but with a sigh he looked at Valtteri. “Yes, I do.”

Valtteri nodded, moving closer to Kimi. “Well, I think you need to tell him how you feel. I know there is a huge risk of rejection but I’ve never seen you so withdrawn. If you don’t tell him it’s going to eat away at you and ruin your friendship with him. So, you should at least let him know how you feel. He might be feeling the exact same way.”

Kimi sighed and took a sip of his beer. “You think?”

“Yes, I do.” Valtteri nodded. Hoping Kimi would listen to him.

*

Over the next couple of races Kimi kept thinking about Valtteri’s advice. However, he hadn’t quite plucked up the courage to talk to Sebastian.

He was in his driver room after qualifying when there was a knock on the door and Sebastian poked his head in. “Hey, can I come in?”

“Sure.”

The German smiled and stepped in, closing the door behind him. “You did well today. P2 is really good.”

“Thanks. I don’t know how I found time in the last sector.” He admitted, his heart rate increasing slightly.

Sebastian frowned when he realised his friend was avoiding eye contact. He grabbed Kimi’s hand. “Are you okay? You’ve been a bit distant the last few weeks. I feel I’ve done something to offend you.”

“I’m fine and no everything is fine between us.”

“Kimi….”

“What?”

“Talk to me.” Sebastian pleaded. He wanted his friend back.

“If I tell you, you will hate me.” Kimi replied.

Sebastian shook his head and sat down on the sofa, watching him. “I’m listening. Start talking.” He told him. Determined to get the information out of him.

Kimi sighed and sat down opposite him, still not looking at his friend though. “I… I like you Sebastian… in a sense of more than just friends….”

The room fell silent. Kimi didn’t like the silence at all, especially when he heard footsteps. He assumed Sebastian was about to leave. However, he jumped when he felt the German cup his cheeks. “What… what are you doing?” He spluttered.

Sebastian smiled. “I like you too… in a romantic way.” He admitted. Finally, glad to reveal his feelings that had been eating away at him for weeks.

Kimi’s heart started to beat faster, he knew what was coming next and when Sebastian kissed him, he melted into his arms, kissing him back hungrily. The one thing he’d wanted to do for months was finally happening.


End file.
